At Worlds End
by Dorky3599
Summary: What happens during the third world war? Will anyone live? Yaoi, Hetalia, Really sad!


At Worlds End

_"What would we do if there was another world war?" America held England close as the thought crossed his mind._

_"Everything will be fine… there will never be another war; I promise," England closed his eyes and he was held, hoping that he could keep that promise._

_"Ve~ Germany," Italy looked concerned, "If there was a third world war… you would protect me right,"_

_"Of course…" Germany looked away from Italy, something was happening around the world and it sure looked like a war was stirring._

The battle field was full of gunfire and yells. Romano was scared. He'd lost sight of Spain, Italy could not be found and nor could Belgium. Romano was getting desperate. Tears began to stream down his face.

Suddenly pain filled Romano's body. He cried out, falling to the ground. A large piece of wood had been blow out of nowhere and ended up threw Romano. Coughing, blood dripped from Romano's mouth as he fell to his hands and knees.

"Spain…" Romano coughed out as his vision blurred and the world spun.

China lay were he'd fallen. His body long cold, no one even looking at him. All the other countries were too busy fighting or running. The way things were going… there would be no one left. It was then that Russia spotted the small body with porcelain skin.

"China, Da~!" It was only then that Russia noted the empty eyes and bullet wounds, "No…"

Austria had no hope as he left Hungary's body were she had been struck. Everyone was falling; he knew that none of the other counties would survive. There were all to fall in this war. He stopped were his was.

There were so many things he never got to tell people; he never confessed to Hungary, never got to play the piano with Italy again, never got to finish what was started with Prussia. Looking up he saw some other fallen country.

His eyes widened. That silver hair… he knew exactly who it was. _'Oh god…' _Austria dropped to his knees and pulled Prussia into his arms. Austria sat there and cried. It was the last thing he did…

Spain fought with the people he always saw as friends. _'Why? Why are we doing this!?' _Tears swealed in his eyes. He already knew Romano was gone… He really had nothing to fight for any more.

America looked into those green eyes he so loved. He could see the tears and the way they screamed _"I'm sorry," _Suddenly his weapon was thrown from his hand as he stumbled backwards. America tripped and pain spread threw his body followed by a cry.

America's hands found the metal pole that was threw his body. Blood covered his hands as England came into his tear filled vision. England dropped to his knees as his hands found America's face as he pressed his lips to the blood covered ones of America.

"I love you,"

France watched all these countries fight, his vision blurring. His body was numbing, he could not even feel the sword in his chest any more. He couldn't hear anything anymore. His eyes began to close.

"France!" Two hands were on his face and he could just see purple eyes and blonde hair like his own, it was the last thing he saw.

"GERMANY! PLEASE GERMANY! OPEN YOUR EYES!" Italy knew Germany couldn't hear him, he was already gone.

Italy began to shake, an unspoken rage and grief held the Italian. He looked around him. Japan lay to his left. Spain and Romano to his right. In front of him he could see Prussia and Austria, America and England somewhere beyond them.

With shaking hands, Italy reached for the gun lying by Germany's still hand. He held in a sob as his body shook. Looking down at Germany's face he stroked his blonde hair as he raised the gun to his head.

A single gun fire rung threw out the silent battle field. The final body fell and the war had ended… The world gone…

(AUTHORS NOTE: TT~TT *Sniff Sniff* I'm so upset now! Let me know if you cried too! Note that this is my first time writing something like this… *Sigh* Please read some of my other fan fictions! Review and to my followers: Look out for more of my fan fictions!)


End file.
